


CAKE

by iShipTheGays



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cake, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, feminine calum, queersos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iShipTheGays/pseuds/iShipTheGays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I'm just a piece of cake, then you're just a piece of meat to me."</p><p> <br/>Or the one in which Calum is Luke's piece of cake, and Calum eventually decides that maybe Luke is just a piece of meat to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CAKE

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Melanie Martinez's song Cake.
> 
> WARNING: Possibly one of the most subtly messed up fanfics you'll ever read. By me, anyways. You have to really pay attention to details to figure out why it's messed up.
> 
> Also, Calum is younger and much shorter than Luke in this. It's also in Calum's POV.

 

**CAKE**

 

_**"Your skin is warm like an oven, your kiss is sugary sweet. Your fingers feel like cotton when you put your arms around me."**_

I remember when I met him. He was the first person to accept the way I dressed; not minding that the shapes of cloth I draped over my skin prison didn't match that of my genitals. In other words he didn't give a damn that I, a male, wore "girl" clothes. He told me he thought it was actually quite cute and he hoped to see what other cute things I had up my sleeves. Being me, I fell into his trap and he got his way. Before I knew it we were always together and due to the fact I was young and naive, I actually thought he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. He showered me with compliments and would take my side when anyone insulted me or the way I dressed. He was like a chocolate chip cookie freshly made, _warm, sweet,_ and _familiarly comfortable._

 

**~**

 

_**"I feel like I'm just missing something whenever you leave. You've got all the ingredients except you loving me."** _

A few months passed and it felt like he got tired of me. He would always give me kisses and tell me to "stay beautiful" before he had to go but after a while, I was lucky if he even looked at me. Sure, he still gave me compliments and stood up for me but it was like there was no meaning behind it anymore. It was as if it had just become so routine that he did it out of habit. His blue eyes used to hold a sparkle when he looked at me, but after a while I barely even caught a hint of a glimmer. Was it me? Had I done something wrong? I hadn't changed since the day we met, and yet it was like he was missing something. He had the happiness, he had the laughs, he had the smiles. Hell, he even had my love. Then I realized. He had everything... except... his love for me.

 

**~**

 

_**"And respectfully, I'm not a piece of cake for you to just discard while you walk away with the frosting of my heart."** _

After a while, it became clear he just wanted a pretty thing on his arm to flaunt around. He wanted to show me off like I was a trophy, something to win. I was still young and naive at the time so I thought things could change. I thought if I was extra happy and extra cute, he'd want me more to himself. That plan didn't work out the way I had wanted. He definitely wanted me to himself, but... not in a way I was comfortable with. He had no respect, no boundaries, and yet I still fell for it. After he was finished, he sprinkled kisses all over my face and told me I was beautiful, only to leave me there; discarded like a forgotten doll he no longer wanted to play with. I had fallen for him, hard, and yet he continued to walk away with the little piece of my heart he stole.

 

**~**

 

_**"So I'm taking back what's mine. You'll miss the slice of heaven that I gave to you last night."** _

I caught him. In bed. With someone else. Someone way cuter than me. Now this boy, he was colorful. He had purple hair, green eyes,and milky skin. Me? Brown hair, brown eyes, brown skin. Such a dull color. I could see why he wanted this new boy. He was a beauty I couldn't even imagine living up to. I had held my tears back as I silently went around the house, collecting everything of mine I could find. I forced myself not to cry. Even though he couldn't see me, I wanted to remain strong. I wouldn't let him break me any more than he already had. With one last glance at what used to be _our_ bedroom, I opened the front door as quietly as I could and slipped outside with my belongings. I wondered if he'd miss me at all.

 

**~**

 

_**"You smell just like vanilla, you taste like butter cream. You're filling up my senses with empty calories."** _

He came back for me. He apologized and told me it was all a mistake. Of course, I was still young and foolish so I believed him. He seemed... different though. I didn't know if it was just the fact he now smelled like vanilla every once in awhile, despite us not having anything vanilla scented in our house, or if it was just me. We were walking down the street one day, his hand loosely in mine, when someone called me a name I refuse to repeat and he didn't do a damn thing. I nudged him and he glanced up from his phone with a confused look on his face. He asked what was wrong and I just sighed and told him to forget it. I couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness that consumed me.

 

**~**

 

_**"I feel like I'm just missing something whenever you leave. You got all the ingredients except you needing me."** _

He had started to go out. A lot. I remembered when he used to want to take me everywhere with him because I was his _perfect little princess_. It ended up where all I got was a "I'm going out" before he grabbed his wallet, keys, and other necessities and headed out the door. At first I would jump off the couch and ask him if I could go along but he'd just snap at me. I learned to ignore him and keep my eyes trained on the television in front of me when he gave that same monotone phrase. Once he began to go out almost every night, I slowly came to understand that... he no longer needed me.

 

**~**

 

_**"So respectfully, I'm not a piece of cake for you to just discard while you walk away with the frosting of my heart. So I'm taking back what's mine. You'll miss the slice of heaven that I gave to you last nigh** **t."** _

It was at this point I had fully caught on to what he'd been doing to me all these years. He was using me as a play thing. He used me to attract more attention, whether it be positive or not. He used me when he was feeling needy and had no other means of relief except his own hand. I began to notice his little smirks when he'd glance at me in the reflection of the mirror as he fixed his blond quiff before going out. I began to notice the sweetness in his tone turning bitter. I began to notice everything. So I decided, it was my turn to use him.

 

**~**

 

_**"If I'm just a piece of cake, I am just a piece of cake (cake), then you're just a piece of meat. You're just a piece of meat to me."** _

Now _how_ I was going to use him was the tricky part. I didn't want to do what he did to me; that would be way too easy and he would catch on right away. No, I wanted to use him in a unique way. A way no one had possibly thought of before. I began to tamper with his things. How did his favorite Blink 182 shirt get a pink stain on it? I didn't know. Why did his lip ring suddenly sting when he put it in? Oh, I didn't know that either. Why, when he ate his dessert that last night, did it feel like he was being burned from the inside out? Oh, that one, I _definitely_ didn't know. I played innocent each time, knowing he'd never think _little girly Calum_ would ever do such awful things. But god, oh how wrong he was.

 

**~**

 

_**"I'm not a piece of cake for you to just discard while you walk away with the frosting of my heart. So I'm taking back what's mine. You'll miss the slice of heaven that I gave to you last night."** _

That night, I waited until he was nearly out cold before moving in on him. I knew it would only be a matter of time before my revenge would finally be fulfilled. I innocently climbed into our bed and laid on my stomach facing him. His eyes were half shut as he turned his head to look at me. I gave him a sweet smile as I tangled my fingers in his blond hair, knowing it would lull him to sleep faster. I scooted closer and gave him one last peck on the lips before I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It didn't take long before it grew silent. Picking my head up and crawling out of the comfort of the now cold bed, I skipped into the kitchen preparing ingredients for what would possibly be the best treat I've ever had. I hummed a little tune in my head as I kept myself busy in the kitchen.

 

**~**

 

_**"The slice of heaven that I gave, slice of heaven that I gave to you. Slice of heaven that I gave to you last night."** _

Now, here I sit in what used to be _our_ house. I pull my feet up under me, making sure the blanket on my lap is secure. I'm waiting for my dinner to finish cooking, so I figure I might as well eat a little something to pass the time as I look at the vanilla cake in my hands. I slide my finger through the frosting before bringing it to my lips and sucking off all the buttercream. Wiping my finger on my shirt, I lean over to grab the remote and turn on the tv. The News comes on and they're talking about a young man that has gone missing recently. I roll my eyes, not caring, until they show the photo of said missing person, who just happens to be the one and only Luke Hemmings. I feel a smirk form on my lips as I take a bite of cake. "I guess you're just a piece of meat to me," I whisper, hearing the timer for my pot roast dinner go off.

 

 

**The End**


End file.
